


Dog Leashes

by Striipey



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striipey/pseuds/Striipey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little place for drabbles because i'm inuyasha loving trash</p><p>all drabbles will be at least 500+ words, will maybe get lengthy if the muse kicks in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Leashes

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters!

“Being happy doesn’t mean that everything is perfect. It means that you’ve decided to look beyond the imperfections” –Gerard Way

To outsiders, Kagome’s situation seemed less than ideal. 

She was constantly being tugged around by a hanyou of all creatures with her life being put on the line on several occasions. Even if she tried, Kagome wouldn’t be able to count the amount of times that she or one of her comrades had almost been killed or wounded in battle in search for the Shikon no Tama. 

Alongside the near deaths was the heartbreak that occasionally resulted from Inuyasha’s departure from the group when he caught sight of Kikyou’s soul stealers. Even in death Kikyou’s soul refused to rest and thus, she expected her dear hanyou to accompany her to hell as their old promise suggested. Kikyou, in Kagome’s eyes, was bitter in all aspects but Kagome could not come to hate her. The miko would be no different had she been in her situation, a fact she had mixed feelings about. Despite all the twisting and mangling of her emotions, Kagome would bear no grudge.

Surely she could just go home to where her loving family remained on the other side of the bone eater’s well. So why should she stay in the feudal era where her life was constantly at risk, there was no proper medical care, or any beneficial technology of the future? Why would she give up her more or less perfect life in exchange for this one?

This is a question that Kagome found herself asking more often than she’d like to admit.

Her question is quickly dismissed when Shippou climbs into her sleeping bag when he has a nightmare and vice versa. Her coos and words of reassurance brings the fox’s shuddering and sobbing to a soft whimper that would soon lead to fatigue washing over his body. Likewise, when Kagome dreamt of one of her dear companions being taken away or killed, Shippou would do anything in his power to soothe her fears even if it meant just cuddling up to her in a companionable silence. 

Sango’s will and determination served as a beacon of light for many of those in the group. Despite being a human herself, the taijia was largely dependable and served as her best friend. This was the lady that she could joke around with, have deep insightful conversations with, and even complain if Kagome was up to it. Kagome could safely say that without Sango she probably would have gone insane with all these bickering males.

Miroku was a giant lecher and was the very definition of the word. Well, at times he could stray. Miroku was very practical and Kagome could safely say that he could make her laugh without trying. The downside was that he went around flirting with everyone and asking other women to bear his children. She wouldn’t be surprised if he came down with something and she had to find some way to remedy it, a fact she really didn’t like thinking about.  
Then there was Inuyasha.

He was a cruel, blunt half demon who honestly didn’t know his limits. He would spark fights and never quit until she makes him plummet into the ground or stomps off, unable to deal with it anymore. Kagome knew that his hard exterior wasn’t the full extent of his character. On various occasions Inuyasha saved her life and his expressive eyes didn’t betray the worry that riddled them. When she was sick, he’d never let her out of his sight. He’d go out of his way to make her medicine, or go back to her time to watch her while she recuperates. In all forms of the word, Inuyasha was a loyal friend. Kagome loved him for his entire being despite the feelings she knew he still harbored for Kikyou. Kagome would continue to love him past that until the day he leaves her another. 

Until that day, she knew she was to remain by his side. The feudal era was where she belonged. It was where the fox demon who looked at her as a mother would always coddle up to her and look for her support. It was where she’d fully open herself up to Sango and share her frustration towards the monk. It was where she’d sit in the branches with Inuyasha and watch the sunrise and sunsets. It was where she’d rely on Inuyasha and he would her. She would only do that here.

Even in this travesty infested place, she was perfectly happy. This was home.


End file.
